


Soft

by angryschnauzer



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fingering with metal hand, Tit wank, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You have to interview Bucky for an Avenger employment survey, but you overhear him talking to his service dog about what he’d like to do to you, and in particular your big boobs.





	

Soft

It was New Years Eve and the compound seemed quiet as you looked down your list of Avengers you had to get to take the Employee Survey list; a request from Human Resources about what the most valued members of the team thought should be added to their living quarters. You groaned, knowing that it was likely that you would have to spend at least an hour with each of these people, and every single one of them would give you conflicting answers. Deciding it was now or never you called out;

“F.R.I.D.A.Y; could you please tell me which members of the Avengers team are onsite?”

“Yes Miss, just Sgt Barnes is on site, the rest of the team are either on mission or offsite for downtime”

Bucky. Well, there it was, he would be your first ‘victim’. Gathering up your clipboard and questionnaire you made your way through the quiet hallways of the Avengers compound building. After a while the click of your heels on the polished stone floors was giving you the creeps in the way it was echoing around the cavernous space so you stopped and pulled them off, walking the rest of the way to the shared living quarters in your bare feet, your heels hanging from your free hand.

As you got to the staircase that led up to the kitchen area you could hear Bucky’s voice and it puzzled you. Not sure who was with him you pulled your phone out and tapped a message to F.R.I.D.A.Y;

“Please report who is in this building”

“Just yourself and Sgt Barnes”

This puzzled you for a moment before you wondered if it was a case of a non-human being with him;

“Who is Sgt Barnes talking to?”

“Fubar”

Ah yes, his service dog. As technically a PTSD sufferer and injured Veteran he was entitled to a service dog, and rather than continually argue he didn’t need one, he’d instead gone to the Dog Pound and picked the biggest, slobbery-est, and most adorable giant dog he could find knowing that Sam hated dogs. And that is how there was now a Newfoundland Dog living onsite.

Pushing your phone into your pocket you took a step up and listened to what he was saying;

“There you go boy... nosh down on that... it’s the chicken left over’s Sam was saving...”

You could hear the sound of a metal bowl rattling around before he let out a quiet woof – that was more of a ‘boof’ – as Bucky started talking to him;

“Yeah bud, I’m bored too. Maybe we should see who else is here?”

‘Boof’

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, who else is on site please?”

You froze, wondering if the AI would give the game away, instead you heard the creepily realistic voice tell Bucky that it was just you and a few support staff, you heard him thank ‘her’ before disconnecting from the comms system.

“Well buddy, this might be my chance”

‘Boof’

“Yeah, I know, I should tell her how I feel... but I just clam up when I see her...”

‘Boof’

“Yes that’s why... I get so fricken distracted by those massive tits of hers I never know what to say”

‘Grr Boof’

“Exactly... what I wouldn’t give to have them in my hands... I bet they’re so soft, and god, I’d fuck them given the chance...”

The dog remained silent at Bucky’s admission, probably as wide eyed at his owners words as you were as you stood out of sight in the stairwell. You’d had the hot’s for Bucky since you’d started a few months ago, always being pleasant to him but had found he’d never said more than two words to you. Thinking about what he said you glanced down, looking at how you’d chosen your work blouse because it hid your chest.

You were always self conscious about the size of your boobs. Sure there were girls with big boobs and guys really liked them, but yours were huge. Painfully huge. They were completely out of proportion to the rest of your body thanks to your fucked up hormone system, and most guys were put off as each were literally more than two handfuls. The sound of Bucky’s voice drew your attention back to the rather extensive conversation he was having with his dog;

“... yeah... but she doesn’t even like me... she’d never want someone with a freakin’ service dog... no offence buddy...

‘Boof’

That’s what made the decision for you, the decision to take a few steps back, slip your shoes on and start the noisy ascent of the stairs. Before you came into view you flicked open the button to your blouse over your chest, showing more cleavage than you normally would, but hoping it would do the trick for what you wanted to do. Not slowing your step you rose up the stairs, Fubar running over to meet you as you got to the top;

“Hey there buddy” you ruffled his ears as you bent down, knowing full well that not only would Bucky be looking, he’d have a clear view down your blouse; “You looking after the big guy for us?”

‘Rrrr-rrrr’

The dog answered playfully, wagging his tail as he trotted back to where Bucky stood. You stood up and for the first time saw Bucky, and the sight before you took your breath away. He was stood at the counter, shirtless, barefoot, and with his jeans just loosely hanging on his hips, the button not fastened to show the most beautiful sight of his deep v of muscle that slipped down beneath the waistline. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail;

“Hi Sgt Barnes!” you said cheerfully, slowly making your way to the central kitchen island where he stood, placing your questionnaire on the counter; “Do you have some time for me?” you purred, leaning forwards as you leant on the smooth surface.

You watched as Bucky visibly blushed, clearing his throat before nodded and motioned to the couches in the room having been prewarned in a staff meeting that you’d be coming by at some point.

He took a seat in one of the chairs and you made sure you sat on the closest couch, your knee practically touching his as you set the questionnaire on your lap, starting with a few questions before you leant forwards again as you wrote down his answers, seeing out of the corner of your eye that his gaze was well and truly trained upon your chest each time you looked away from him. Clearing your throat you looked up and smiled, deciding it was now or never;

“So Sgt Barnes...”

“Please; call me Bucky”

“So Bucky... is there anything you’d like to see more of?”

You asked innocently, yet you caught the almost indiscernible flick of his eyes down to your chest and that’s when you knew you had him. As you chewed on the end of your pen your other hand absentmindedly strayed to the next button on you blouse, toying with it as you saw him lick his lips and his eyes darken. It was as if he was challenging you to do it, the smirk on his face telling you he knew exactly what you were up to, and that he liked it.

With a faint smile you did it, letting the button pop open and your heavy breasts push the fabric open more, the lace trim to your bra now on show. Looking at Bucky you saw him bite on his lower lip as he this time brazenly let his gaze travel from your face to your chest and linger there before coming back up to meet yours;

“Stand up for me Doll”

Setting your questionnaire aside you got to your feet, taking his hand that he held out to you until you were stood between his knees, his baby blue eyes staring up at you. His hands moved to your knees, pushing your skirt up before cupping your ass, pulling you onto his lap to straddle his thick thighs;

“You heard what I was saying to Fubar, didn’t you?”

You could only nod, the feel of his hot body beneath yours rendering you speechless as he continued;

“I’m sorry if I stepped out of line... but something tells me that you want this just as much as I do”

There was a look of pleading in his eyes, one that told you that he was scared you were just going to lead him on or tease him, but to quell his fears you took his face in your hands and pressed a kiss to his lips;

“I’m flattered Bucky, a lot of guys are put off by...well...”

You looked down and he followed;

“I don’t know why... you are beautiful. And these...” he moved his hands to your chest, his flesh hand cupping one, but his metal hand managing to stretch a little further and fully hold the other; “...these are truly stunning. Any guy that is put off by them doesn’t deserve your time”

His words set off a trigger for the both of you, your bodies grinding together as your lips met again for a series of searing kisses, his stubble burning at your throat as he left a wet trail of kisses down your neck to your breasts, groaning as he buried his face in your chest before reappearing with the biggest smile on his face you’d ever seen. You could feel his erection pressing against your thigh through his jeans and you wriggled your hips, pushing your crotch down onto his and you felt the moan rumble up through his chest;

“You’re a tease” he muttered as he grinned at you

“No I’m not. Teases don’t follow through with their promises...”

He cocked an eyebrow at you as he trailed his hand to your panties, but it was that moment that you realised you had an audience;

‘Boof!’

You both stopped, looking over your shoulder at the big dog that was now sat on the couch, watching you both with a bored look on its face.

“No offence buddy, but we’re not putting on a show for you...”

Before you could protest Bucky had stood up, wrapping his strong arms around you as he carried you through the communal living area to his room, kicking the door closed behind you before he pressed you to the back of the door and kissed you hard before pulling back, breathless as he spoke;

“I’m sorry... you’re on duty... are you ok with this?”

“More than OK. Everyone else is offsite. I want you Bucky”

It happened so quickly, his hands were stripping you of your clothing quicker than you could take note of, his lips following where his hands left off, pressing kisses to each part of your body that he uncovered before you were standing in front of him in just your heels and panties;

“Well this in unfair... I’m a little more exposed than you Buck...”

He grinned at you;

“There’s not much to unwrap...”

You pressed your naked chest to his as you slid your hand down his stomach and into his jeans, wrapping your hand around his thick cock;

“I have to disagree... there’s a lot to unwrap, there’s just not much wrapping it”

With your other hand you tugged his jeans down, letting them pool at his feet before he stepped out of them. You pushed his chest until he was walking backwards towards his bed, a dirty smile on his face as he fell backwards, lying back and putting his hands behind his head as you climbed on, kneeling between his thighs as you took him in hand and pumped his cock a few times;

“So... you mentioned a little something you’d like to do to me?” you asked as you grinned at him

Bucky cleared his throat, that adorable blush rising to his cheeks again;

“Oh god... umm... we don’t have to...”

You leant forwards and pressed a finger to his lips;

“Shhh... you just have to decide how you want me”

“Huh?”

“On my knees in front of you or lying on the bed with you straddling my chest?”

He gulped nervously and you felt his cock twitch in your hands;

“Can I... could I please straddle your chest?”

You nodded and crawled over him, settling down on the soft comforter he had over his bed, watching as he quickly dipped into the little drawer in his bedside cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He moved on the bed so he was first straddling your waist, bending down to kiss you as his hard cock lay flat on your stomach. Breaking the kiss he squeezed a liberal amount of the thick lube onto the valley between your breasts;

“Could you... could you please hold them together?”

Grinning at him as you obliged, you weren’t going to say that this had been a fantasy of yours for a long time, you knew the drill; you’d seen enough porn. He shuffled up your body until his thick cock was between the two soft mounds, and that’s when he gently held his hands over yours, pressing you tight around him as he let out a low groan;

“You’re so soft and warm...”

His eyes fluttered shut and you couldn’t get over how beautiful he looked as his long eyelashes lay against his cheeks, his mouth slightly open as he started to rock his hips back and forth. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant, and the erotic sight of Bucky above you, his abdominal muscles rippling with each thrust of his hips, the angry red tip of his cock poking out from the top of your breasts at the end of every push, well; it all had you squirming beneath him as you felt your pussy getting wetter and wetter.

All too soon you could hear Bucky’s groans become louder, his thrusts more erratic before he finally spoke;

“I’m almost there... where should I...?”

You answer was to open your mouth, leaning your chin down so he could slide the tip of his cock between your lips. It happen just in time, as just as you felt that first touch of his thick cock heavy on your tongue came the first spurt of come, others following soon after until you swallowed, watching as he fell onto the bed at your side with a blissful smile on his face;

“Jesus... wow... I’m so sorry...”

“What for?”

“I normally last a little longer”

“It’s ok...”

Bucky leant forwards and kissed you. At first you weren’t sure exactly how to respond; most of your ex’s hadn’t wanted to go anywhere near your mouth after you’d sucked them, but as Bucky pulled you into his arms and his tongue delicately massaged yours, you knew he was different. You started to feel a chill in the air, the wet lube on your chest cooling rapidly causing you to shiver. Without saying a word Bucky leant over you and pulled the covers over your naked bodies before propping himself up on his elbow;

“This was not how I was expecting the first time we actually talked to go you know... I was hoping I’d build up enough guts to ask you out to dinner...”

“Well, that would be nice...”

“So um... tonight?”

You nodded, biting you lip as the thought crossed your mind that perhaps he was like all the other guys, the guys that would take what they wanted but not give anything back, but you needn’t have worried.

“Doll? What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Well... I know you’re on the clock here, but it’s a bit selfish of me to have such a good time, when really it should be ladies first”

“Touch me Bucky”

He went to shift on the bed, realising he was leaning on his real arm but you reached out to stop him;

“With your metal hand...”

He wasn’t used to this, most women were turned off by the sight of it, by the ugly scars that ran over his chest, but you were different;

“As you wish...”

His hand caressed your chest, gently tugging on your nipples before he stroked over your torso and stomach, all the while kissing your lips, your chin, your neck. As his fingers slipped beneath your soaked panties you let out a little whimper at his delicate touch. He knew how to hit all the right spots in all the right ways and he wasn’t even inside you yet, but when he did slide one thick metal finger inside as he use the smooth pad of his thumb against your clit it had you arching your back with pleasure. You wrapped your hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, whimpering into his mouth as he worked magic between your thighs, all the while his muscled body pressing against yours as he drove you wild.

Your orgasm happened suddenly, soaking his hand and wrist as you came with just one of his fingers inside you, crying out his name as you shuddered beneath him.

The rest of your hour allocated to interviewing Bucky Barnes was spent with his head between your thighs then in his shower where he very kindly helped clean you up, however you were pretty much convinced you were probably dirtier by the time you came out and redressed. As he was arranging when to meet you after your shift finished you heard the sound of a quinjet overhead, knowing that the rest of his team were returning from their mission. The pair of you made it out of his room and back to the couches where you’d left your questionnaire just as Steve and Sam came up the stairs, greeting you with weary smiles;

“Hey, how’s it going?” Steve asked you as he gave Bucky a pat on the shoulder; “Hope this one hasn’t asked for anything too intrusive?”

You blushed, looking down at the rather blank sheet of paper in front of you;

“No no, everything he’s asked for I’ve been pleased to agree to”

Before any of you could reply Sam shouted out from the kitchenette;

“Hey, I got a request”

Turning you saw him standing at the refrigerator as Fubar sat next to his feet;

“Lockable fridges!”

‘Boof!’

“And more damn dog food!”

 

 


End file.
